Mogmi
Mogmi is a Moogle that follows the members of Kingdom Come. He sells them weapons, items, and other things, as well as helping them with synthesis. Story Past Life Mogmi was born in a small Moogle community, where he learned about shopkeeping and the art of synthesis. For extra money, Mogmi would round up Chocobos for his Moogle neighbors, which led to him purchasing Autumn, a baby orange Chocobo. The two of them became positively inseperable as the years went on. When he came of age, however, Mogmi left home, in search of customers. This act broke Autumn's heart, causing the Chocobo to go into a deep depression. Eventually she had had enough of waiting for Mogmi to return and left home to find him herself. Meeting Zoë After many years of travel, Mogmi came across Castle Oblivion. Although slightly afraid of the stronghold's immense size and eerie appearance, the Moogle decided to enter the mysterious building. After traveling through numerous white corridors, Mogmi came across a blond girl. Sensing her potential to be his first customer of this new world, Mogmi approached the girl and began attempting to sell her a . The girl stopped the enthusiastic Moogle and told him that her name is Zoë. After meeting the other members of Kingdom Come, Mogmi decided that he would stay with the teenagers and supply them with various items that they needed, with a small fee. Rescue When Kingdom Come departed Castle Oblivion on an unknown mission, Mogmi hid himself on the NTM Cruiser to ensure the safety of his new friends. When they surprisingly crash-landed in Metropolia due to the meddling of Nickero, the team was separated from each other, fighting different agents of the Forgotten Revolt. Mogmi, suspecting that Zoë would need his help, donned his makeshift armor and flew over to the building he saw his friend run into. He discovered that she had been drugged and strapped down to a hospital bed. After freeing her, the courageous moogle woke her right as a sonic blast from outside shook the building, destroying the stairs that would lead them out. With this new development, they fled to the roof, where Fuesona was waiting. Together, they were able to defeat him and escape. Chocobos After Kingdom Come left Castle Oblivion to find and defeat NOVA, Mogmi, Chimomo, and Dustin were left in the safe stronghold to wait until the teenagers returned. After a few days of being alone in the fortress, Autumn, who had been searching for Mogmi for years, finally arrived outside the imposing doors of Castle Oblivion. She pushed them open with her head and walked inside, her taloned feet clicking as she walked down the corridor. Eventually she found who she was looking for. She sprinted towards Mogmi, who was delightfully surprised to see his dear friend. With Autumn, however, were not one but three baby Chocobos named Shade, Blizzard, and Dusk. The Moogle set up living quarters for them in his own room and showed them around his new home. Appearance Mogmi is a greyish Moogle, with a blue pom-pom, and wears a blue pointed hat. He has large shining black eyes, which are situated right above a triangular pink nose and whiskers. Two dark grey tufts of hair sit on his forehead. Mogmi's dark blue leathery wings protrude out of his back, which is covered by a ruffled shirt. The torso section of this shirt is blue, while the sleeves are baggy and white. Below his waist, is a large blue skirt-like garment, which covers the upper portion of his dark brown stockings. Covering Mogmi's feet are small black shoes, with a slightly pointed tip. In the rare instances that Mogmi is in battle, he wears armor that resembles a Chocobo. His "helmet" is similar to a Chocobo's head, with an orange beak and large black buttons for eyes. Mogmi's casual clothing ensemble consists of an oversized blue shirt that is decorated with a large white collar and a light blue bow tie. A dark blue jacket rests over the lighter shaded shirt under it. This jacket has long sleeves that are slightly too long for the Moogles short arms. The shirt under it is sky-blue in coloration and is covered with butter-yellow buttons and pockets. Below these oversized torso coverings are a pair of baggy brown shorts. He doesn't wear a hat while wearing this outfit. Fighting Style Mogmi has very little fighting skills, but is unafraid to go into combat. When he does, he wears armor and weilds a small sword. While in battle, he flies around his enemy, randomly slashing his blade. In terms of strength and magic, he is very weak. Despite this, Mogmi is extremely agile and has great speed. Mogmi's defense, however, is extremely high, due to the powerful defense items that he has synthesized. Personality Mogmi has a laid-back attitude, and isn't usually worried, even in the toughest situations. He is very protective of his friends and his property, a quality that is most often shown when he explodes in rage if anyone "ruffles his pom-pom." Mogmi usually doesn't care what others think of him, a part of his personality that often earned him disapproval from his parents, but did help him forge a friendship with Zoe. The young Moogle also is quite interested in magical items, and his fondest wishes are to be able to hold a keyblade and to see a world's keyhole. In addition to these traits, Mogmi is also rather superstitious, evidenced by him carrying around a Premium Orb, saying that it wards off bad spirits. Like many Moogles, Mogmi loves munny, always trying to sell his wares to possible customers. Relationships Although Mogmi's sarcasm and greed often makes friendships difficult to forge, he is truly a pleasant Moogle at his core. Like most people, however, he has also formed other less friendly relationships as well. Zoë Autumn Shade, Blizzard, and Dusk Chimomo Quotes *''"Wow, you guys are severely under-supplied. Being the honorable Moogle that I am, I'll stay with you and solve this problem at a very reasonable price."'' *''"Don't tell anyone I let you ruffle my pom-pom, okay kupo?"'' *''"I can handle this. Trust me, I used to round up rogue chocobos to make a little extra Munny."'' Copyright © 2010 Jackson Ingram Category:Characters Category:Moogles Category:Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos